wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu VIA DOLOROSA. Królestwo Audh było niegdyś jednem z najpotężniejszych na półwyspie, a po dziś dzień jest jednem z najbogatszych w Indjach. Państwo to miało monarchów to silnych, to słabych. Jeden z ostatnich Wajad-Ali-Schah, niedołęstwem swojem przyczynił się do włączenia królestwa swego do posiadłości Kompanji, dnia 6. lutego 1857. roku. Nastąpiło to na parę miesięcy przed wybuchem powstania i na tem to terytorjum miały miejsce najstraszniejsze rzezie, równie krwawym stłumione odwetem. Od owego czasu dwa miasta nabyły smutnego rozgłosu: Lucknow i Kanpur. Lucknow jest stolicą, Kanpur jednem z najgłówniejszych miast dawnego królestwa. Do Kanpuru pragnął się udać pułkownik; a po podróży wzdłuż prawego brzegu Gangesu, środkiem szerokiej równiny zarosłej drzewami indygowców, przybyliśmy tam rankiem 29. maja. Przez dwa dni olbrzym stalowy biegł z przeciętną szybkością trzech mil na godzinę i tym sposobem przebyliśmy dwieście pięćdziesiąt kilometrów oddzielających Kanpur od Allahabad. Znajdowaliśmy się teraz blisko tysiąc kilometrów od Kalkutty, punktu wyjścia naszej podróży. Kanpur liczy około 60.000 mieszkańców, jest położony na prawym brzegu Gangesu na wązkim pasie ziemi, mającym pięć mil długości. Jest tu też obóz, liczący siedm tysięcy żołnierzy. Jakkolwiek jest to miasto bardzo stare, gdyż jak utrzymują, początek jego sięga jeszcze ery przedchrześcijańskiej, nie posiada jednak pomników godnych widzenia. Toteż nie wiodło nas tam żadne uczucie ciekawości, lecz zatrzymaliśmy się w tem mieście tylko dla spełnienia życzenia sir Edwarda Munro. Opuściliśmy nasz obóz dnia 30. maja, towarzysząc pułkownikowi na tej krzyżowej drodze, której stacje po raz ostatni przebyć postanowił. Powtórzę w krótkości, co mi opowiedział Banks dla zrozumienia dalszego ciągu mojej powieści. – W chwili wybuchu powstania, miasto to liczyło tylko 250 żołnierzy armji królewskiej, przeciw trzem pułkom piechoty, dwom pułkom kawalerji i jednej baterji artylerji z armji Bengalskiej, Prócz tego mieszkała w niem znaczna liczba Europejczyków, urzędników, przemysłowców i t. d., ośmset pięćdziesiąt żon i dzieci wojskowych armji królewskiej, stojącej garnizonem w Lucknow. Pułkownik Munro od kilku lat mieszkał w Kanpurze i tam poznał młodą panienkę, z którą się ożenił. Miss Laura Honlay, była angielką, zachwycająca, głęboko wykształcona, odznaczała się wzniosłym charakterem, szlachetnem sercem i wielką siłą charakteru, słowem była godną podziwu i miłości człowieka jak pułkownik Munro, który też ją czcił i uwielbiał. Mieszkała ona z matką w bungalowie, w okolicach miasta i tam ją poślubił sir Edward Munro w 1855 roku. We dwa lata po ślubie, gdy w 1857 roku w Mirat wybuchły pierwsze zaburzenia, pułkownik musiał natychmiast wracać do pułku i zostawić żonę i matkę jej w Kanpurze, polecając im, aby się niezwłocznie przygotowały do wyjazdu do Kalkutty, gdyż przewidywał, że pobyt w Kanpurze może stać się niebezpiecznym. Niestety! dalsze wypadki aż nadto usprawiedliwiły obawy pułkownika. Wyjazd Mrs. Honlay i lady Munro opóźnił się na nieszczęście, co pociągnęło za sobą okropne następstwa, gdyż zaszły wypadki czyniące go niemożliwym. Dowódzcą dywizji angielskiej był wtedy uczciwy i odważny jenerał sir Hugh Wheeler, który sam jako prawy żołnierz nie przypuszczał zdrady i stał się ofiarą chytrej podstępności Nany Sahiba. Nabob ten mieszkał wtedy w pałacu swoim w Bilhour, dziesięć mil od Kanpuru, i od dawna udawał, że zostaje w najlepszych stosunkach z Europejczykami. Wiadomo ci zapewne, kochany Mauclerze, że pierwsze próby buntu wybuchły w Mirat i w Delhi. Wiadomość o tem przyszła 14. maja do Kanpuru, i tegoż zaraz dnia Sipajowle objawili swoją nieprzychylną postawę. Wtedy Nana Sahib ofiarował swą pomoc rządowi. Jenerał Wheeler uwierzył w dobrą wolę tego oszusta i zezwolił, aby jego żołnierze zajęli gmach skarbu. Tego zamego dnia, nieregularny pułk Sipajów, w marszu do Kanpuru, pod samemi bramami miasta wymordował swych europejskich oficerów. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiano ogrom niebezpieczeństwa; jenerał dał rozkaz wszystkim Europejczykom, aby się schronili do koszar, gdzie były żony i dzieci 32-go pułku z Lucknow. Koszary znajdowały się w pobliżu drogi do Allahabad, jedynej drogi, skąd mogła nadejść pomoc. Tamto udały się lady Munro i jej matka. Przez cały czas tego dobrowolnego więzienia młoda ta kobieta okazywała poświęcenie bez granic dla swoich nieszczęśliwych towarzyszek. Pielęgnowała je własnemi rękoma, wspierała z własnej kieszeni, dodawała odwagi słowem i przykładem, i wtedy to okazało się – jak powiedziałem – że było to wielkie, szlachetne serce, bohaterska kobieta. Tymczasem arsenał oddano straży żołnierzy Nany Sahiba. Wtedy ten zdrajca wywiesił sztandar powstańczy i za jego namową dnia 7. czerwca Sipajowie napadli na koszary, w których nie było i trzystu żołnierzy zdatnych do boju. Dzielni ci żołnierze bronili się jednak, pod gradem kul nieprzyjacielskich, choć wyniszczeni chorobami, umierali prawie z głodu i pragnienia, gdyż zabrakło żywności a woda w studniach powysychała. Opór ten trwał do 27. czerwca. Wtedy Nana Sahib zaproponował kapitulację, jenerał Wheeler popełnił znowu błąd nie do darowania i pomimo zaklęć lady Munro, która go błagała, by dalej się bronił, podpisał kapitulację. Na mocy tej kapitulacji mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci, razem około pięćset osób, między któremi znajdowała się lady Munro i jej matka, wsiadło do łodzi, które miały Gangesem przewieść je do Allahabad. Ledwie łodzie odbiły od brzegu, gdy w tem Sipajowie poczęli dawać ognia i gradem kul karabinowych i kartaczy obsypali odpływających. Niektóre łodzie zatonęły, inne popalono, jedna łódź zdołała tylko odpłynąć prędzej i można było mieć nadzieję, że jadący nią ocaleją, ale żołnierze Nany Sahiba dopędzili ją i przyciągnęli do lądu. Na tej właśnie łodzi znajdowała się lady Munro z matką. Rozdzielono jeńców, mężczyzn rozstrzelano natychmiast, kobiety i dzieci zamknięto z temi, które dnia 27. czerwca uniknęły śmierci. Dwieście tych nieszczęśliwych ofiar, skazanych na długie konanie, zamknięto w bungalowie Bibi-Ghar, którego nazwa nabyła odtąd smutnego rozgłosu. – Jakim sposobem doszedłeś do wiadomości tych smutnych szczegółów? – zapytałem Banksa. – Opowiadał mi to jeden stary sierżant z 32-go pułku armji królewskiej, który zdołał umknąć jakimś cudem i z kilku innymi zbiegami został jak najgościnniej przyjęty przez radżę z Reischwarah, jednej z prowincji królestwa Audh. – A cóż się stało z lady Munro i jej matką? – Kochany przyjacielu – odrzekł Banks – nie mamy już dokładnych wiadomości o tem, co się dalej stało, ale łatwo przypuścić dalsze następstwa. Sipajowie byli panami Kanpuru aż do 15. lipca, a podczas tych dziewiętnastu dni, dziewiętnastu wieków, nieszczęśliwe ofiary wyczekiwały każdej godziny pomocy, która niestety miała przyjść już za późno. Od niejakiego czasu już jenerał Havelock, wyszedł z Kalkutty i zdążał na pomoc do Kanpuru, a pobiwszy buntowników w kilku miejscach, wkroczył tam siedmnastego lipca. Ale dwa dni przedtem, skoro tylko Nana Sahib dowiedział się, że wojska królewskie, pobiwszy w kilku potyczkach buntowników, przeprawiły się przez rzekę Pandu-Naddi i ciągną na pomoc nieszczęsnemu miastu, postanowił strasznemi mordami zaznaczyć ostatnie godziny swojego panowania. Wobec najeźdzców Indji wszystko zdawało mu się dozwolonem. Kilku męskich jeńców z Bibi-Ghar kazał stawić przed siebie i zamordować w własnych oczach. Pozostały tylko kobiety i dzieci, a w ich liczbie lady Munro i jej matka. Plutonowi Sipajów wydał rozkaz wystrzelania wszystkich przez okna bungalowu. Zaczęto spełniać wyrok, lecz że nie odbywało się to dość prędko wedle życzeń Nany Sahiba, który już musiał cofać się, więc zawezwał ten krwiożerczy książę rzeźników muzułmańskich swoim żołnerzom do pomocy… teraz już mordowano jak w rzeźni. Nazajutrz zamordowano i żyjące jeszcze ofiary, dzieci i kobiety powrzucano do pobliskiej studni, a gdy nadeszli żołnierze Havelocka, studnia ta przepełniona była ciałami aż po ocembrowanie i dymiła się jeszcze! Wtedy to rozpoczął się straszny odwet. Pewna liczba powstańców, pomocników Nany Sahiba dostała się w moc jenerała Havelocka, a ten wydał ów straszny rozkaz, którego słów nigdy nie zapomnę: „Studnia, w której spoczywają śmiertelne szcząki nieszczęśliwych kobiet i dzieci pomordowanych z rozkazu Nany Sahiba, zostanie starannie przykrytą ziemią w kształcie grobowca. Jeden oddział żołnierzy europejskich spełni dziś wieczorem ten pobożny uczynek. Dom ten i pokoje, w których popełniono mordy, nie będą ani myte ani bielone przez rodaków pomordowanych ofiar, ale każda kropla niewinnej krwi zostanie oczyszczoną a raczej zlizaną językami skazańców, stosownie do stopnia ich winy i ich rangi. Przed spełnieniem wyroku śmierci, każdy skazany usłyszawszy wprzódy odczytany sobie wyrok, zaprowadzony zostanie do tego domu i zmuszony do oczyszczenia jakiejś części podłogi. Należy starać się o to, żeby czyn ten uczynić jak najbardziej oburzającym uczucia religijne skazanego; a jeżeli będzie potrzeba, nie żałować bicza; po spełnieniu tych oczyszczeń, powiesić każdego na szubienicy postawionej koło tegoż domu”. – Taki był rozkaz dzienny – rzekł Banks – głęboko wzruszony. Został on wykonany w całem swojem brzmieniu, punkt za punktem, lecz nie wrócił życia pomordowanym ofiarom! Gdy pułkownik Munro nadszedł we dwa dni później ze swoim pułkiem, chciał wyszukać zwłoki swej żony i matki, lecz niepodobna było je rozpoznać wśród porąbanych i poszarpanych ciał nieszczęśliwych ofiar!” Oto co mi opowiedział Banks przed wjazdem naszym do Kanpuru, a teraz pułkownik szedł zobaczyć znowu miejsce, będące niegdyś widownią tylu niesłychanych mordów. Najprzód chciał zobaczyć bungalow, gdzie mieszkała lady Munro, gdzie spędziła swoją młodość gdzie ją poznał i pokochał i gdzie zamienili ostatni uścisk pożegnalny. Bungalow ten stał nieco poza przedmieściem w pobliżu koszar i oficerskich kwater. Teraz sterczały z niego zczerniałe zgliszcza, koło których leżały uschłe drzewa; oto wszystko, co zostało z mieszkania. Pułkownik nie pozwolił nic odnawiać, bungalow pozostał w takim stanie, do jakiego go przyprowadziła ręka podpalaczy przed sześciu laty. Całą godzinę spędziliśmy wśród łych ruin; pułkownik w milczeniu przechodził te miejsca, które budziły w nim tyle wspomnień. Myśl jego przywoływała na pamięć te błogie chwile szczęścia, które stracił na zawsze. Przed oczyma jego duszy stała postać młodej dziewicy, szczęśliwej w tym domku, gdzie ujrzała pierwsze światło dzienne, gdzie on ją poznał; niekiedy zamykał oczy, aby ją lepiej widzieć oczyma swej duszy! W tem nagle zwrócił się ku nam, i jakby gwałtem wyrywając się z tych miejsc, wyszedł a my za nim. Banks spodziewał się, że pułkownik poprzestanie już na zwiedzaniu bungalowu… Lecz nie! on postanowił wychylić co do kropli gorycz, jaką go napawało to smutne miasto. Po zwiedzeniu mieszkania lady Munro, chciał koniecznie widzieć koszary, w których tyle ofiar wytrzymało straszne oblężenie. Koszary te stały poza miastem, a teraz budowano kościół na tem miejscu; tam to odbywały się pierwsze krwawe sceny straszliwej tragedji. Tam żyły – cierpiały i konały lady Munro i jej matka, aż do chwili kiedy skutkiem kapitulacji wydane zostały w ręce Nany Sahiba razem ze wszystkiemi nieszczęśliwemi ofiarami, które ten zdrajca przyrzekł cało dostawić do Allahabad. Pośród nowych nieskończonych budynków widać jeszcze było szczątki murów obronnych, stawianych przez jenerała Wheelera.Od tego czasu kościół pamiątkowy został już wykończony. Na tablicach marmurowych napisy: Ku pamięci inżynierów, którzy budowali i pomarli wskutek zarazy lub ran w powstaniu 1857 r., oficerów, sierżantów i żołnierzy 34. pułku armji królewskiej, zabitych w potyczkach 17. XI. przed Kanpurem; żonom i dzieciom 32. pułku i nakoniec pamięci męczenników z Bibi-Ghar, wymordowanych w lipcu 1857 roku. Pułkownik stał długo milcząco i nieruchomo przed temi ruinami. Pamięci jego przedstawiały się straszliwe sceny, których ona były świadkami. Po bunpalowie, gdzie lady Munro żyła szczęśliwie i wesoło, patrzył na koszary gdzie tyle cierpiała! pozostawało jeszcze tylko do zwiedzenia Bibi-Ghar, to mieszkanie, które Nana zmienił na więzienie i gdzie stała owa studnia, którą aż po brzegi zapełniały ciała nieszczęśliwych ofiar mordu. Spostrzegłszy, że pułkownik zwraca się w tę stronę, Banks ujął jego dłoń, chcąc go zatrzymać. Sir Edward spojrzał na niego i rzekł z przerażającym spokojem: – Chodźmy tam! – Edwardzie, proszę cię… – Więc zostańcie, pójdę sam. Trudno było się opierać. Poszliśmy więc ku Bibi-Ghar, otoczonego obecnie pięknym ogrodem. Wznosi się tam także szereg kolumn w stylu gotyckim, otaczających miejsce, gdzie była ta pamiętna studnia, której otwór pokryto teraz wielkiemi płytami. Jest to jakby piedestał, na którym wznosi się posąg z białego marmuru, przedstawiający Anioła Litości, jedno z ostatnich tworów dłuta rzeźbiarza Marochettiego. Pamiątkowy ten pomnik wykonany jest według rysunku pułkownika inżynierji Yule, a wzniesiony kosztem lorda Canninga, jeneralnego gubernatora Indji podczas powstania w 1857 roku. Tu już, przed tą studnią, gdzie dwie kobiety matka i córka padły pod razami rzeźników i na pół żywe może zostały wrzucone, pułkownik Munro, mimo całej mocy woli i siły charakteru, nie mógł zapanować nad swoim bolem, padł na kolana i zapłakał. Sierżant Mac-Neil ukląkł przy nim i płakał także. Serce nam się ściskało, patrząc na tak bezbrzeżną boleść, której przynieść ulgi nie było w naszej mocy. Ah! gdyby on znajdował się pomiędzy żołnierzami, którzy pierwsi przyszli do Kanpuru, pierwsi weszli do Bibi-Ghar po tej strasznej rzezi, byłby skonał z boleści. Oto co opisuje jeden z angielskich oficerów według dzieła Rousseleta: „Ledwie weszliśmy do Kanpuru, gdy co prędzej poczęliśmy szukać nieszczęśliwych kobiet, o których wiedzieliśmy, że były w rękach okrutnego Nany Sahiba, lecz zaraz opowiedziano nam o tej strasznej rzezi. Trawieni strasznem pragnieniem odwetu i przeniknięci do głębi uczuciem boleści i straszliwych męczarń, jakie musiały wycierpieć nieszczęśliwe ofiary, na pół szaleni pędziliśmy na to smutne miejsce męczeństwa, a to cośmy zobaczyli wzbudzało w nas jakąś dziwną, prawie dziką żądzę zemsty. Skrzepła krew pomieszana z różnemi szczątkami pokrywała podłogę i dochodziła nam aż po kostki, długie sploty miękkich jak jedwab włosów, kawałki podartych sukien, małe dziecinne trzewiczki, połamane zabawki, wszystko to zmieszane z krwią – obryzgane mury nosily ślady krwawego konania. Podniosłem małą książeczkę do modlenia, w której na pierwszej stronie napisane były te smutne wyrazy: „23. czerwca opuściłyśmy okręt… 7-go lipca w niewoli u Nany… fatalny dzień!” – Lecz nie na tem koniec, daleko straszniejszy czekał nas widok! widok tej studni okropnej, głębokiej a wązkiej, zapchanej aż do góry porąbanemi kawałkami tych drogich nam istot!” Sir Edward Munro nie był tam w pierwszych chwilach, kiedy żołnierze Hawelocka odebrali miasto! Przybył dopiero dwa dni po mordach! A teraz miał przed oczyma już tylko miejsce, gdzie stała studnia, grób bez imion, króry mieścił w sobie dwieście ofiar Nany Sahiba! Nakoniec Banks zdołał z sierżantem Mac-Neilem siłą i mocą odprowadzić pułkownika. Prawdopodobnie nie zapominał on nigdy wyrazów, które jakiś angielski żołnierz wyrył ostrzem bagnetu na krawędzi studni: „Remember Cawnpore!” – „Pamiętaj o Kanpurze!” ----